<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Drarry Valentine's by flitwickslittlebrotha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358777">A Very Drarry Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitwickslittlebrotha/pseuds/flitwickslittlebrotha'>flitwickslittlebrotha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitwickslittlebrotha/pseuds/flitwickslittlebrotha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after they secretly started dating, Harry and Draco celebrate Valentine's Day with a few surprise guests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Drarry Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Harry was really, really excited about Valentine’s Day.</p><p>            Two years ago he’d been somewhere in the Scottish countryside chasing after a horcrux he couldn’t even name.</p><p>            Last year he’d been fresh from his breakup with Ginny, and he’d eaten his bodyweight in chocolates.</p><p>            But this year. Well.</p><p>            “Absolutely nothing elegant. I swear, Potter, if I catch a whiff of class I’m breaking up with you on sight.”</p><p>            “Fancy that. We’ve only been together three months and already I’ve entirely undone your posh upbringing. If it weren’t for that beautiful hair no one would believe you’re a Malfoy.”</p><p>            This year Harry had Draco.</p><p>            He thought them an unlikely pair, but when he’d said as much one evening a few weeks after they’d started dating, Draco had only scoffed. <em>Please, </em>he’d said. <em>We make perfect sense</em>. But he hadn’t elaborated, and Harry was still unconvinced.</p><p>            Unlikely or not, Harry had never been happier. Draco was excellent in the kitchen, excellent in conversation, excellent in bed. He didn’t show genuine emotion often, but Harry could see Draco was just as committed as he was. Three months wasn’t a long time, but with Potters that was a lifetime. After all, his own parents had already been married at his age.</p><p>            Not that he was planning on getting married any time soon. It was just nice to feel something in his life fall into place. It was nice to know he still had a purpose, even after finishing the fight he’d been fighting his whole life. It was nice feel needed, because Harry didn’t think he’d ever shake his saviour complex.</p><p>            “Oh please, I’m not saying we should order takeaway and watch shitty romantic comedies. I’m just saying that the expensive dinners and vineyard tours in Italy are for couples who need to distract themselves from their failing relationships."</p><p>            Draco was currently draped across Harry’s couch, his limbs too long and spilling off the cushions. He’d all but moved in with the way he stayed over most nights. He probably <em>would</em> move in if Harry asked, except Harry couldn’t ask, not yet.</p><p>            Because Harry and Draco were still keeping their relationship a secret.</p><p>            Most of the time it was great. No press, no judgement. No well-intentioned but horribly misplaced advice. Just Harry, able to make his own choices in private for once. And the delicious thrill of sneaking around.</p><p>            But sometimes it was shit. Like on the nights when he went to bars with his friends, and awkwardly had pretend he was interested in whomever they were pointing out. Or when he had a fantastic day at work and wanted to invite Draco to the happy hour.</p><p>            Or when he kind of really wanted to take Draco to an expensive restaurant or Italian vineyard.</p><p>            But even two years after the War, Harry was popular as ever, and he wasn’t yet ready to break their bubble with photographers and journalists and angry letters sent to the editor.</p><p>            “Okay,” he said, leaning over the arm of the sofa to kiss Draco’s forehead. “How about you cook something amazing, I compliment you on it, and then we shag the night away?”</p><p>            Draco looked at him upside-down, his smile still just as clear and wicked.</p><p>            “Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>            It was a little after eight, and after the two of them had finished their second round of sex, they found themselves on Harry’s living room carpet playing a game of Exploding Snap.</p><p>            “Oi, Potter, you’re shit at this,” Draco said, winning another point.</p><p>            But Harry could hardly be blamed. Not with the way Draco was looking, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of briefs and Harry’s crimson Christmas jumper. It was the one Mrs. Weasley had made last year, insisting that Harry had grown and that he’d needed a new one, even though he really hadn’t. And it was endlessly distracting to see Draco wearing it, all casual like he wasn’t driving Harry mad with lust.</p><p>            “Blame it on the firewhiskey,” he said.</p><p>            They were also drunk.</p><p>            The fireplace crackled in tandem with their cards, and Harry couldn’t believe his luck. How cozy and warm he felt in this drafty old flat, how safe and seen. Valentine’s was going better than expected.</p><p>            A knock sounded at the door.</p><p>            Draco raised an eyebrow. “You order a stripper or something?”</p><p>            Harry shrugged. “Probably some kid trying to sell chocolates door-to-door or something.”</p><p>            “Nice try. You put up wards against strangers,” Draco replied.</p><p>            “I promise I didn’t invite anybody or order anything today,” Harry insisted.</p><p>            He didn’t really care about the knock or who had made it. The fire was dancing across Draco’s flushed face and the alcohol was swimming through his veins and he was deliriously happy. When he leaned in Draco’s lips were warm under his, and then a tongue was slipping in his mouth and hands were threading through his hair and his own were pushing up Draco’s jumper and—</p><p>            And whoever was at their door kept knocking.</p><p>            “Bloody fucking fuck,” Draco huffed, pulling away from Harry’s mouth. His eyes were a deep shade of gray and they begged Harry to come closer. Instead, he said “Don’t move,” and unfolded himself from the floor.</p><p>            Harry smiled as he heard Draco muttering all the way down the hall, complaining about “bothersome gits” and “sad lonely fucks” and “I’ve got a wand and I’m not afraid to—”</p><p>            But then, abruptly, as Harry heard the sound of the door swing open, Draco stopped talking. For a moment, it was dead silent, and fear iced its way through Harry’s veins.</p><p>            “Babe?” he called out, half-expecting the worst.</p><p>            The strangled noise that came in response didn’t help his wandering imagination, but then someone spoke. “Is that mum’s jumper?”</p><p>            The fear didn’t dissipate, it only shifted. Because Harry knew that voice very, very well.</p><p>            “Yes, Weasel, I believe it is,” Draco answered.</p><p>            Another voice simply said <em>um</em> and Harry let out a groan because great, Hermione was here, too. He warred whether to get up and meet them at the door or let them come to him. The decision was made when he heard Draco murmur <em>please, do come in. </em></p><p>            Footsteps tentatively squeaked down the hallway and Harry scrambled to find a shirt. The living room was strewn with playing cards and candy wrappers and two chocolate frogs hopping over the sofa and a torn condom wrapper, but no shirts.</p><p>            He sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and ambled over toward the door in nothing but his boxers.</p><p>            Draco came in first, face beet-red and long skinny legs far too unclothed. Then he awkwardly moved aside to let Ron and Hermione into the room.</p><p>            There was a long pause where nobody spoke and everybody avoided eye contact.</p><p>            Finally, Harry said “What are you doing here?”</p><p>            Hermione glanced up at Ron, who was looking resolutely at the portrait of James and Lily in the back of the living room. She looked over at Draco, blushed, and then turned toward Harry.</p><p>            “We didn’t know you… had company,” she said. “We just…” she trailed off, and held up her hands instead.</p><p>            For the first time Harry noticed they were full, a basket clutched tightly in her grip. It was overflowing: with chocolates, with plush toys, with bubbling pink potions, and more treasures Harry couldn’t see.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, we—we should have owled,” she said, and Harry realized with sudden clarity that she was <em>nervous</em>. “It’s just, it’s Valentine’s Day and we…”</p><p>            “We didn’t want you to be alone, mate,” Ron finished.</p><p>            Harry still couldn’t speak. Maybe it was the sudden warmth he felt at the gesture, or the panic at his secret being blown, or the lingering confusion that they’d even showed up at all.</p><p>            Draco, instead, cleared his throat. “What a lovely gesture,” he said. “Potter?”</p><p>
  <em>            Why wasn’t he saying anything?</em>
</p><p>            Draco coughed again, then ducked his head as he walked past Harry. Mumbling, he said “I’m just going to grab my—”</p><p>            Harry caught him by the arm. Draco turned, looking first at Harry’s hand, then up at his face. He was wide-eyed and blushing still, and Harry gently spun him around until the two were side by side, facing Ron and Hermione.</p><p>            “This is Draco,” Harry said.</p><p>            He saw three eyebrows rise.</p><p>            “Erm, yeah, we know, mate,” Ron said.</p><p>            Harry shook his head. “Right. Right.” He felt all torn-up, completely unprepared for this situation as the firewhiskey still made his brain fuzzy.</p><p>            Lips ghosted over his ear as a whisper sang “<em>You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart…</em>”</p><p>            “Shut up,” he whispered back, turning to Draco only for their noses to collide. This close, Harry could see his own green eyes reflected in Draco’s gray ones, and he steeled all the courage he’d always possessed to face his two best friends.</p><p>            “No,” he said. “I mean—Draco is my boyfriend.”</p><p>            There was a moment of silence, and then Ron stepped forward. “Draco,” he said, offering his hand. Gently, Draco took it, and Harry could see he hadn’t quite worn away that posh upbringing after all, because only a Malfoy could shake a hand with such couth.</p><p>            But then Ron tugged hard, pulling Draco in for a hug. Surprised, he stumbled a bit, and started laughing.</p><p>            “Maybe let’s wait until I have trousers on,” Draco said, stepping back. Harry’s heart burst to see that smile on Draco’s face, the one he got only when he was really pleased.</p><p>            Hermione stepped up next, offering a proper and amiable handshake.</p><p>            “Well this is certainly… unexpected,” she said.</p><p>            “I know,” Harry replied.</p><p>            “But you make perfect sense,” she followed.</p><p>            “I know,” Draco smirked.</p><p>            He caught Harry’s eye and winked, and Harry couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of his mouth.</p><p>            “Well, I’ll guess we’ll leave you to your holiday, then,” Ron said, turning to leave.</p><p>            “Would you—” Draco blurted. All eyes turned toward him. He ducked his chin, but continued. “If you’d like, you can stay for a drink or two. If you’d like.”</p><p>            The two of them looked at each other, and then Hermione said “Why not.”</p><p>            Harry looked at Draco questioningly, but he only smiled and shrugged. “I’m going to find some clothes,” he said quietly.</p><p>            “Get me a shirt, will you?” Harry asked.</p><p>            Draco nodded and parted from the room.</p><p>            A high and clear whistle followed Ron as he walked to the fire, sinking down onto the carpet. “You certainly love your drama, don’t you Harry?” he asked, but he was grinning.</p><p>            Harry joined him on the floor. “Sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>            “Don’t be,” Hermione replied. “God knows you could use some privacy.”</p><p>            They were taking it so well, and while Harry still wanted to keep Draco secret, he wondered why he had ever kept him secret from <em>them.</em></p><p>            “Did you mean what you said, Hermione? You think Draco and I make sense?”</p><p>            But like Draco, she didn’t respond either. She only smiled that knowing smile, and insisted Harry open his basket of treats.</p><p>            And as Hermione bit messily into a raspberry truffle, and as Ron got up to find himself a drink from the sidebar, and as Harry relayed the story of his first date with Draco, and as Ron complained <em>“Is that a condom wrapper?”</em>, and as Hermione folded herself into his side, and as Draco silently reappeared in the doorway and smiled at the scene of the three friends laughing, Harry determined that his was the best Valentine’s Day ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>